


Falling for Ian

by hopelesslyshameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, season 1 Mickey and Ian story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyshameless/pseuds/hopelesslyshameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey struggling with his sexuality and feelings for Ian. I am of the belief that there had to have been many encounters between Ian and Mickey before they actually got together so these are them. Includes the fist time they had sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You got a fucking death wish?"

The young redhead spun around quickly in his place on couch, eyes wide, his face seemed to pale more then its already pasty complexion. 

"No...Mandy invited me."

Mickey's eyebrows arched, "that right huh?"

"Yeah we're just hanging out." 

“You planning on pulling somethin' with her like you did before?"

"No! I...I didn't do anything before! I swear! It was a misunderstanding!" 

"Calm down princess, she told me to back off and I am. But you fuck with her again and I’ll rip your fucking dick off."

“Yeah…okay,” he stammered in return. 

"Where’s Mandy at anyway?" Mickey asked throwing himself down next to Ian on the ripped and stained piece of furniture.

"Went to the store for some beer."

"And left you here? Why? Look to much like a fucking toddler."

Ian didn't even flinch at the insult. "Nah said the guy there's got a crush on her and doesn't I.D, thought a boyfriend would get in the way."

"And you're okay with your girlfriends whoring herself out for booze?"

Ian looked at Mickey with a smirk. "Yep."

Mickey laughed a little at the situation. A part of him liked that this kid was letting his sister do what she wanted. He’d seen too many guys try and control her but Ian seemed to trust Mandy. Mickey leaned forward to grab a controlled then turned to Ian. "Wanna play?"

"Yeah sure." Ian looked a little shocked when Mickey threw the other controller into his lap. The Xbox turned on and Mickey navigated himself to Halo. 

"How'd you afforded an Xbox?" Ian asked. 

"Didn't." Mickey belched loudly. "Got it from some Lakeforest pussy. Didn't even take much. Couple punches and he was fucking begging us to take it." 

"Oh..."

Mickey turned to the nervous looking redhead who had his eyes glued to the TV screen. He let out a quick laugh at the sight. "You never stolen anything Gallagher?" 

"I have. It’s just, you know, all shit that we needed. Water heater, food, clothes." 

"So what do you do for fun? Just fucking look at each other."

Ian suddenly let out a laugh and looked back at Mickey who had a small smile on his face in return. Mickey noticed how Ian’s face seemed to shine when he smiled. His smile seemed easy and free despite all the shit the people in this neighborhood had to put up with Ian seemed to be able to forget it even if it was only for a couple moments. 

The game started and both where drawn back to what they were originally doing. Soon the two were laughing and making innocent threats to each other as they tried to blow the other’s avatar apart. 

When Mickey leaned back into the couch he caught sight of Ian from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but admire all the freckles on his face and arms and how bright and soft Ian’s hair seemed. Mickey shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. He hated when he noticed guys especially when it was gay things like their fucking hair but with Ian he felt like he just wanted to keep looking and take everything in. 

The front door burst open and Mandy came in blathering about something that Mickey wasn't listening to as he struggled with the suppression of arousal over Ian’s body. 

"That the fuck are you doing here?" Mandy asked him. 

"I fucking live here bitch."

"Yeah but this is my boyfriend so fuck off and leave us alone."

“Fine. I don’t want to sit around while you make a slut of your self anyway.”

Mickey got up grabbing his coat from a nearby chair and heading out into the cold winter. He walked quickly trying to distract himself from the thoughts that always seemed to find him.

* * *

“Mandy! Get the fucking door!” 

“I’m doing my hair! Get your lazy ass up and get it your self.” 

Mickey groaned in frustration as he pulled himself out of bed. “Calling me lazy and she didn’t get out of bed till 2 o-fucking-clock,” he muttered to himself. He pulled the door open to see Ian standing there in full army clothing. 

“You come to recruit me? Didn’t think old Uncle Sam would want to put a gun in my hand.” 

“Can’t you rob a different store?”

Mickey raised his eyebrow. “Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” 

“I’m serious. My boss is furious.”

“So what you came here to intimidate me with your Seal Team 6 outfit.” Ian didn’t make any move, didn’t say anything just stared with an unmoving face and eyes that where hardened with anger. Mickey nearly laughed at the kid in front of him trying to stand up to him. No one ever really tried to intimidate Mickey they knew it would only end badly for them. Ian seemed determined though and not at all frightened of Mickey for once. “Maybe your boss should give the pussy behind the counter his balls back then maybe he could stand up to me.” 

Mickey saw Ian tense even more. “What do you get from this? From…From robbing Kash?” Ian yelled his voice cracking slightly. 

“I dunno. The fun of watching the fag behind the counter squirm.”

“You realize you’re not as tough as you think you are?”

“Excuse me? You let that douchbag uniform go to your head?”

Ian took a step toward Mickey who stood his ground a thrill igniting in his veins from this new side of Ian Gallagher. “You walk around like you think your some badass. But you’re just a coward robbing a guy you know won’t put up a fight.”

“Watch yourself.” Mickey warned. 

“Or what? Come on Mickey threaten me. Tell me you’ll kill me or beat me but if you do then you better follow through with it. Cause otherwise I’ll know you’re nothing but a pussy.”

Mickey didn’t move or say anything just looked at Ian and tried not to focus too hard on the intensity building in his eyes or the way his anger seemed to spark the lust buried deep inside him.

“I don’t think so. Now back off of Kash. I mean it Mickey. Leave the store alone.”

Mickey hated that Ian was right but he couldn’t bring himself to hit the kid. Sure it would prove Ian wrong but why should he have to prove himself to some Gallagher in the fist place. He tried not to let any of his feeling show, instead he pretended to shrug it off as if the whole confrontation was nothing. “Yeah okay tough guy I’ll try and find some other shit hole to steal from.” He stepped back and jerked his head to signal Ian to come in. He watched Ian pass him, able to smell the musky sent of sweat coming off him. Mickey never realized he had a soldier fantasy but he could feel his cock twitch just at the sight of Ian in his cameo.

“So is there a reason for this?” Mickey asked gesturing his hand over Ian’s body. 

“ROTC. Came here right after. Mandy didn’t want to wait for me to change,” he said through a jaw that was still bulging with tension.

Mandy came out of her room as if she had been waiting for someone to say her name, swaying her hips in the black skirt that just covered her ass. “Hey, you look hot,” she said grabbing the front of Ian’s jacket and pulled herself so she was pressed against him, proceeding to lean forward and kissed him. 

Mickey rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him and stormed back into his room. He expected to hear the front door but the voices stayed and the sound of the TV soon joined them. He lay back on his bed and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to think of anything other what Ian must look like underneath that uniform.

* * *

The door opened slowly. 

“Gallagher? What the fuck are you doing in here?”

Ian smirked at Mickey, closed the door and then started towards the older boy laid out on the bed. “Don’t think I don’t notice you looking at me. I see how much you want me.” 

Mickey sat up quickly his pulse quickening at the thought that he had been found out. “The fuck you talking about? I don’t want your skinny ass now get the fuck outta my room!”

Ian reached the bed and pushed Mickey back to lay on the mattress then moved himself so he was straddling Mickey’s knees. “Of course you don’t want my ass. You want me to fuck your ass.”

Ian’s hands began to work at the buckle of Mickey’s pants which were tightening by the second. Mickey wanted to throw him off, try and maintain his viscid of being straight but Ian had Mick’s dick out before he could act and the feeling of Ian’s wet tongue licking over his head felt too good. 

“Fuck!” Mickey swore as pleaser over came him and Ian took the head of Mickey’s cock into his mouth. 

Painfully slow Ian took more in. He would sink down a little bit then pull back so he was just sucking the tip before plunging back down going just a little bit further then before. Mickey wanted to grab Ian’s hair to move him and feel the red strands between his fingers but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to encourage Ian, because Mickey was not gay and he didn’t want this boy in any way. 

Ian had finally taken the full length in his mouth and began to bob his head at a furious pace. Mickey couldn’t stop the moans coming from him and his hands twisted in the sheets. A hand came up to rub at his balls and Mickey started to shake. 

“Fuck…Gallagher…gunna cum…”

He tried to push Ian off but the boy stayed latched on him sucking harder twirling his tongue around the head with amazing skill before taking him all in again. Mickey couldn’t stop it and he came down Ian’s throat who moaned and swallowed it all.

Mickey lay breathless as Ian licked his way up his body till he reached his ear. He bit and sucked the lobe lightly. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” he whispered. All Mickey could do was nod furiously. 

He felt a finger begin to trance around his hole and his hand gripped Ian’s shoulder.

* * *

“Mickey get out here! I need you to come with me to beat the shit out of some guy that’s refusing to pay!”

The door rattled on its hinges as Iggy slammed his fists on the wood. Mickey could feel cool wetness pressed against him from the fabric of his boxers. He sat up and saw a large spot on the front. He ran his hands through his hair angry at himself for dreaming what he did, for enjoying it so much, for being disappointed that Ian wasn’t with him. 

“Mickey!” Iggy yelled again. 

“I heard you! Would you calm the fuck down! I’ll be out in a second so lay off the fucking door before you break it apart you dumb giant!”

The banging stopped and Mickey got up to pull his boxers off. He threw them across the room not wanting to see the evidence of his shame. He didn’t want to be this way so why the fuck was he still thinking of guys and why was he coming to the thought of them. He hated himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who wanted another chapter I'm really sorry for the delay. My profs all thought it would be fun to make September the most difficult month. But heres the new chapter!!! Its a bit more angsty but I promise the next chapter will be a little more fun and defiantly more sexy (It will also be posted in a more timely manner).

When Mickey was a kid his brothers took him into some shitty store that didn’t seem to have any idea as to what it wanted to sell. They’d told him that he could find anything there and that there was even some special stuff in the back. His brothers had laughed at that. They walked together through the thin aisles lined with cluttered and disorganized shelves. As he was walking before his brother he heard one of them gasp and turned around to see Iggy and Joey staring slack jawed at something on the wall. Behind a dirty plastic covering was a poster of a women kneeling on a white bed. Her knees where apart with her hands behind her back. She was wearing black lace panties and bra which barley contained her breasts within the small cups leaving bare, pale and smooth looking skin. Blond hair hung loosely around her face, which dripped with seduction. Mickey thought the whole poster looked ridiculous. 

“I would give my left nut for a crack at that one,” Iggy said wistfully.

“The fuck would she want with a right nutted kid? Huh? Fuck I don’t need to give anything I’d get her looking like that with just my skills.” Joey laughed and placed his fingers in a V over his lips and wiggled his tongue between them. 

Mickey stared at them in confusion while they laughed. He turned back to the poster trying to find whatever it was they saw. Pain exploded in his arm and he grabbed it, turning to Iggy who looked at him with a smile gashed across his pimpled face. “Whaddya think little bro? You ever see anything like that before?”

“Fuckin’ course I have?” Mickey puffed his chest out and tried to ignore the extremely evident sting that always came with one of Iggy’s “loving” punches. 

“Oh yeah? Where?” Joey interjected. “On the playground with the little shits you hang around with.” 

Mickey flipped him off, his hand having learned the gesture young in between learning to wave and hold a Sippy cup. 

The man who owned the store rounded the corner and looked at the boys standing in front of the barley clothed women. The man was short with a huge stomach and hair that had began to recede years before but was not so cleverly disguised by a few greasy wisps that made up the comb over. 

“You like her?” The man asked.

“Course we like her. Have to be some huge fag not to,” Joey laughed. Iggy and the storeowner joined in while Mickey felt the tingling of fear in the back of his neck. 

“Well if you want I got a whole bunch. You can take one home and see how much she can really do for you,” the man winked and they all started laughing again. 

Mickey wanted out of that store as soon as he could. When he got home he lay in bed and thought about the poster, about the women on his bed, about her red lips that smirked in wet lust and about the round breasts that seemed to be the entire focus of the poster.

Mickey went back to the store the next day and managed to find the stash of posters and leave with one tucked under his arm without the man in balding denial finding out. He’d taped the poster on his red wall across from his bed so her could look at it when he was among the smelly, ripped sheets. His father had smacked him on the back with more force then Iggy and told him he had good taste. His brothers seemed happy with him too and for the moment he felt like he had done the right thing. 

Night after night Mickey would stare at the poster waiting for something to happen. He waited for the same thing that seemed to over take the other men to take him. But it never looked like anything other then a woman in an extremely uncomfortable position. Eventually Mickey realized it was never going to happen. He didn’t want to admit it, not really, but he knew that the woman would never give him the feeling in his stomach he’d felt when he saw Iggy's friend Justin take his shirt off. So now she just hung there, her seductive look had become one of judgment and disgust as she watched him fall into his own disgrace and self-loathing.

Her gaze seemed heavier now. Mickey tried to ignore it and remind himself that it was nothing but an old piece of fucking paper but it made him feel worse when he thought that that piece of paper knew more about him then anyone. She of course saw the blood stained shirt and jeans thrown into the corner where the boxers of guilt still sat from earlier. And she saw as he tried to viciously wipe the tears from his eyes as he constantly replayed the look on the poor guys face when he hit him with the forgotten beer bottle. She saw him collapse on the bed and heard him whisper Ian’s name several times throughout the night.

* * *

Mickey fucking hated his sister sometimes. He hated her when she was banging around the kitchen, voice cutting through sleep and pillows. After several attempts to ignore the noise he gave up on sleep throwing his blankets off with more force when was necessary and clamoured out of bed in blue boxers and a ripped and previously white wife-beater. His head was pounding and his muscled ached with exhaustion. 

Mickey walked into the kitchen rubbing sleep from his eye with the heel of his hand when he looked up to see the stupid fucking ginger sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal. 

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey swore removing his hand from his face and furrowing his brow. “Do even have a fucking home?” 

Mandy turned to Mickey from her place in front of the fridge with a scowl on her face that Mickey was sure she would never let anyone else see. “We were finishing a project dipshit.”

"That still doesn’t explain why there is a fucking Gallagher on my counter.” 

“Don’t be dramatic. He’s better then the diseased snatch you bring home.” She slammed the fridge door closed and took a seat at the table looking at Ian who smiled at her in return. Mickey felt like he was going to throw up from the looks the two shared with each other.

Mickey was trying desperately to find something to eat that didn’t involve getting something from any of the cabinets Ian sat by. A loud, grainy melody burst from the scratched and dented cell phone on the table. Mandy grabbed it quickly and began speaking in the voice that slid right through Mickey’s already throbbing head. 

“Can you get the fuck outta here? No one wants to listen to your drama.”

“Oh, nothing it’s just my bother. He’s pissy because he got wasted last night and probably fucked some butter-faced slut,” Mandy explained into the phone. She left the kitchen all the same though. She closed the door to her room behind her to continue the conversation, probably centring around a certain redhead, in private. 

Ian looked at Mickey through the fringe of bangs that fell across his eyes, his eyebrow cocked in curiosity and a smile on his lips. “Are you going to tell me about your night then?” 

Mickey turned to make a response but his mind was instantly cleared when he saw Ian. “Can you stop that?” he snapped.

“What?”

“Fucking smiling.” 

A light laugh rolled out of Ian’s throat. “You have something against being happy?”

“No I have something against gooey-eyed pussies who pretend they don’t live in this fucking shit-hole.” 

“Jesus Mick,” Ian murmured dropping his eyes back to the bowl in his hands. 

“The fuck did you just call me?” His voice filled the kitchen as he pulled every ounce of anger and hatred out and threw it at the innocent looking tormentor in front of him. 

Ian didn’t look at him as he slid off the counter and piled the bowl on top of the other dishes in the sink. Ian turned and looked at Mickey, shrugging his shoulders. “I was just trying to be nice.” Mickey stared at the floor as Ian walked into Mandy’s room. The thought that anyone wanted to be nice to him shocked and enraged Mickey. It felt like Ian was taking pity on him. And fuck if a Milkovich would take pity from a Gallagher.

* * *

Was it wrong that he loved that face so much? That face the people put on to try and seem tough and like they weren’t scared of him while their eyes betrayed their cowardice. Mickey loved it. It reminded him that he was in charge. He held the image of that face in his mind as he walked through the ails with complete ease. It was while removing a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge that he saw the lean body bent over with the telltale orange hair sticking up over the collar of his shirt. He felt his stomach knot in a sickening way as his cock twitched the sight of the open position and the hair. Why was he so obsessed about the guys fucking hair? He couldn’t loose this feeling now, the feeling of ownership and dominance. That shit in the freezer wasn’t why he was here, he was here because he needed supplies. And since he had been stuck with the shity job for the nights little get together that he didn’t even want to be at, he would have fun with it. He felt better as he loaded his loot into the box taking in every defeated twitch on the face of that pussy behind the counter. 

He could have just left it at that. He was out the door with everything that he need. But he saw that hair again and knew that Ian had emerged from the back. Mandy had told Mickey that he wouldn’t be working which is way Mickey decided to go in there. Obviously the bitch had fucked up and because of that Mickey felt a weakness overtake him. He was across the street, his foot on the first step to the El. He couldn’t just leave though he wasn’t leaving feeling like he had lost in some way. So he walked back in for the dip, which he hated his brothers having when they were drunk and stoned because it just ended up being flung fucking everywhere, but he needed to feel as if he could beat Ian and whatever it was that he was doing to him. 

Hatred and excitement filled him when he heard Ian call for him from the door. He was excited because he was once again provided with the side of Ian that didn’t look like a kicked puppy. The hatred was for the fact that Ian made him fell like such a fucking fag and that he seemed to think he had some right to tell Mickey what he could and could not do. He threw the dip as hard as he could. He watched with satisfaction as the two ducked and the dip sprayed across the wall. Fuck them, he thought as he finally walked away with the victory he wanted.

* * *

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

Beer bottles fell off of the dresser as the door hit the wall with extreme force. Mickey closed the magazine he was looking at and quickly shoved it under the covers. He briefly wondered if she saw but the rage that emanated from her body made it clear that the only thing she was really thinking of was the best way to kill her favorite brother. 

“Me and Ian were suppose to go to the movies tonight!”

“Great. So why are you in here destroying my fucking room instead of there with your fucking hand down his pants?”

Mandy reached for the closest thing, which happened to be an ashtray, and flung it full force at Mickey’s head. The weapon hit the wall just above Mickey’s left ear, where his face had been moments before, and left a sizeable dent. 

“Jesus, the fuck is your problem?”

“You!”

“The fuck did I do?”

“You promised him you would stay away from that store!”

“Hey, I didn’t promise nothing.”

“You still said you wouldn’t.”

“So I lied. How does this interfere with your date?”

“Because he has to stay late and clean the front of the store where you threw fucking chip dip you moron.” 

Mickey scoffed and reached toward his bedside table to grab a smoke. She was still staring at him as he lit the end. “They don’t got hoses there?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Mandy spat. 

“Yeah okay,” Mickey rolled his eyes at Mandy. 

“Why do you always have to do this? I can’t hang around with anyone without you trying to get in the way.”

“I’m not trying to get in the way of anything!” Mickey snapped. “Besides the guys you fuck are usually stupid assholes anyways.”

“Ian’s different.” 

Mickey scoffed and shook his head. “You said that about the last guy too.”

“Well this time I mean it. Ian isn’t just a boyfriend, he’s my friend and he’s good to me.”

“Sure till he gets bored of the sex, you get kicked to the fucking curb and suddenly you're my problem to take care of.”

“I never ask you to take care of me! Besides Ian and me aren’t even having sex!”

Mickey laughed, “Why? He fucking gay or some shit?”

If it was any of his other brothers they would never have noticed. But Mickey knew Mandy. And he saw the way her eyes widened, eyebrows rose and lips parted to try and bring in air to calm herself, though none would come. The look was only there for a split second but it was enough. The smile that had hung on Mickey’s face fell with the realization that he had guessed right. The knot in his stomach was back, reality felt like it was crashing down and his dream seemed more a possibility now then a sick delusion. Sometimes he really fucking hated being right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a million times for my inability to post in a timely manner. But as school is off for a bit I am hopping to go smut crazy =) 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is worth it!

Mickey’s brilliant plan was to never see Ian ever again. He couldn’t see him, not now that he knew what Ian was. He spent most of the time out of the house as Mandy always had that fag over. More often then not he would find himself in Angie’s bed if not some other dirty sluts house constantly telling himself that he liked it, that soft was better the hard and high pitched screams where better then deep moans. 

He was walking up the steps late one night, alcohol buzzing through him when Ian opened the door to walk out. Ian didn’t say anything just gave him a cold stare, obviously still mad about the dip thing. _Pussy_. The wind caught Ian’s open jacket pulling it back and pressing the black t-shirt to his skin. Mickey tried to focus on climbing the steps without tripping as Ian pushed past him but the hard knock on the shoulder only reminded Mickey that there was no avoiding this kid no matter how much he tried. There was also a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized Ian didn’t even want him. 

When Mickey first found out Ian was gay he automatically assumed, like every other homophobe on the planet, that Ian would obviously want him. But as Mickey watched Ian he realized how stupid he was being. Ian was beautiful. Sure he looked young sometimes but that didn’t change the body that was evident under the clothes or his intense eyes or his stupid fucking hair that was slowly become a fetish of Mickey. Mirrors weren’t common in the Milkovich home but Mickey knew what he looked like and he knew the chances of Ian ever giving him a second look were near impossible even without the anger Ian held for him.

* * *

“We’re leaving at 2 to pick dad up. Don’t be late!” 

Mickey slammed the door behind him on his way out before Iggy went into the usual bullshit of how dad would want all the boys there. The last thing Mickey wanted was for his father to come home. It was bad enough when there was a random attractive man around when his father was there but this was different. Ian wasn’t a random guy that was going to be gone at any moment he seemed to have some ridiculous attachment to Mandy and it scared the hell out of Mickey that all the shit he had been dealing with before was now going to happen in front of his father. Then there was the part of him that feared for Ian and what would happen to him if his father found out. 

He couldn’t say if it was out habit or a deep seeded wish to see Ian but before he really thought about it he was giving Kash his best smile. It became obvious that Ian wasn’t there and there wasn’t anything Mickey really wanted so he grabbed a random can of soup off the shelves. He was fine with just the soup but as he went for the door he saw that fucking dick hold up a shaking hand.

“Put…put the soup back,” his voice shook so much it was hard to make out the words.  
Although it was from the corner of his eye Mickey knew the black object in Kash’s hand well. He turned and looked at the older man in complete shock. This was a sight he never thought he would see. 

“The fuck are you doing?”

“You h…heard me.” Sweat was visible on his face.

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey rolled his eyes, walked up to the counter and held up the can of soup he didn’t even want that badly. “You going to shoot me over this Kash and Grab?”

Kash shifted his hands on the gun and pushed it out further from his body and closer to Mickey. “If I have to.” He blinked trying to clear his eyes from sweat or tears or whatever the fuck liquid was in them.

Mickey had had enough of the shit. His eyebrows raised to his hair and gave a slight nod, “Okay.” 

With that he grabbed the barrel of the gun, turning the weapon so it pointed past him, grabbed the brown wrists and pulled the man toward him and leaning in to smash his head into the stunned face. Kash staggered backward clutching the side of his face tears now openly falling down his cheeks. 

Mickey still held the gun in his hadn’t and raised it up to make sure Kash could see. “I’m taking this so you don’t do something stupid like this again.” Mickey picked up the soup, shoved the gun into the front of his pants and walked out the door to leave Kash to crumple to the floor in defeat.

* * *

“The shit kinda car is this?” Terry yelled as the old, beat up Buik Roadmaster waited for the newly released prisoner with its slit, stained and highly uncomfortable seats. 

“It’s the only car I could find with it’s doors unlocked,” Iggy tried to explain. 

Terry looked at Iggy as if it was the first time he realized just how truly stupid his son was. “You don’t need fucking unlocked doors to seal a goddamn car!”

“Then how the fuck are you suppose to get in?” Iggy yelled back. 

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose. “The fuck does it matter? Can we just go.” 

“What? You aren’t happy to see your father walking free?” Terry snapped.

“I’m jumping with fucking joy.” 

Terry locked eyes with his youngest son, face hard. Mickey knew that look, he got it every time his old-man got out. It was the look of dominance to make sure the boys remembered that he was in charge. 

Throughout the ride home Iggy, Joey and Colin told their father about how the family business of illegal goods was and recounted the story of how Mickey had bashed some guy over the head with a beer bottle when he touched Mickey’s arm. His dad laughed hard and turned around to face Mickey, “That’s my boy! No Milkovich is gunna get touched by a fucking queer.” Mickey guessed it was the intro his dad had been waiting for as he started explaining in detail every time a guy in prison tried to make him his bitch and the different ways Terry would “correct” them. Mickey felt sick and pressed his head to the cold window trying to calm himself of the fear that was welling inside of him. His father didn’t know about his dreams. He didn't know that Mickey had been touched on more then the army by that man before in the dirty bathroom. The ride felt like it lasted forever but Mickey wasn’t sure if he really wanted the ride to end, he father was in a good mood right now and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the real Terry started throwing punches.

* * *

The cold Chicago wind blew the heat from his body and the red from his cheeks. The yelling and bruising got momentarily louder. The sound of the door closing was lost in the passing siren of a cop car. The appearance of Many at his side made Mickey feel slightly better but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Instead he raised his 9th smoke of the night to his chapped lips. Many held a red plastic cup out to him, holding another in her other hand. 

“What’s that?” He flicked the ash to the side before grabbing the cup to look at the brown liquid inside. 

“It’s a drink to welcome the return of our dear old father.” Sarcasm dripped from her words and Mickey let out a laughed that sounded more like a grunt. 

“Cheers,” Mickey said, his cup held up. 

“Cheers,” Mandy repeated with a small, sad smile. They both took a long drink as they tried to ignore the coming storm that was Terry Milkovich. 

“Jesus, what did you put in here?” Mickey asked, face contorted and throat burning.

Mandy shrugged, “vodka, whiskey, rum, jager, a bit of coke.” 

Mickey let out a real laugh at that because Mandy wasn’t lying when she said it was a drink for the return of their father. 

“Ian said you stole the gun from the Kash and Grab.”

“Jesus.” 

“Mickey you said you would stop.”

“Hey, that fucking douche behind the counter pulled the gun on me. I was just protecting myself.” 

“And you had to take the gun?” she asked with skepticism. 

“Yeah, so I wouldn’t get fucking shot the next time I went in,” His eyebrows were at his hairline as he regarded Mandy as if she were missing the most important point. 

“Why do you always have to go after Ian?”

“I didn’t go after Ian. I want after the fucking asshole who had a gun pointed at me.” 

Mandy was quite for a moment as she took another drink from the red cup making a face from the intense burn. She shook her head staring at no real point across the street. “He tries to be nice to you, you know. That’s the kind of guy he is, kinda just wants to be nice to everyone even if they're you. I just don’t get why you can’t just leave him alone for me.” 

Mickey shook his head, raising his glass up, “Hey I played fucking video games with that fucking carrot top till he thought he could tell me what to do.” He took a gulp from his drink hoping it would wash away the memory of Ian sitting and laughing so close to him.

“Can you please just give it back Mick? For me at least so I don’t have to keep hearing Ian bitch about you?” 

Mickey smiled over at his sister. “Yeah sure. I guess for you.” 

Mandy smiled so wide it made Mickey’s face hurt. She flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around him. Mickey hesitantly hugged her back realizing he was not drunk enough for the whole family affection thing.

* * *

Was that something poking him in the back? What the fuck was poking him in the back?

He turned toward the offending object assuming is was one of his brothers being a fucking douche-bag but Mickey knew that orange as soon as he turned. Despite how sore his body was and how badly his head hurt he was instantly awake with the realization that he was not sleeping and Ian really was leaning over him while Mickey laid in bed. 

_Fuck._

He tried to calm his body and pretend that he was not at all affected by Ian’s presents. He saw the tire iron and knew Ian wasn’t here to fulfill Mickey distorted fantasies so there was no reason for Mickey to be feeling hopeful. Ian wanted the gun back and Mickey felt a shock of anger run through his body. Ian would have had to walk past Mickey’s father to get here and it took some serious balls to come into the Milkovich home and threaten one of said Milkovichs. To do so would risk server injury. So why the fuck was this kid here? Why would he risk server injury for some dirty fucking store run by a towel-headed bitch and a useless pussy? He didn’t want to focus on why that pissed him off more then being woken up with a tire iron. He could have just given Ian the gun. He had told Mandy he would and he didn’t like lying to her but no way was he going to give in to the scared puppy-dog face bitch looking down at him and willing to get smashed in for his fucking bosses. 

The first punch was too easy. Why did he trust Mickey so much? After that punch Ian was tougher then Mickey had thought, he guessed that uniform wasn’t just for show. It all got to Mickey, the heat of Ian’s body, the strong muscles and harsh grunts. 

There was no why he could hide his reaction to everything once he finally perched himself on Ian’s chest. He regretted sitting so close to Ian’s face, it was too obvious, he saw his eyes flicking from the place between Mickey’s legs to the tire-iron sill raised in the air. Mickey let it fall to the floor. Like everything else involving Ian there was no understanding of way he let it fall. Dropping a weapon is a sign of weakness and Mickey wasn’t weak. 

He didn’t know how he felt about the look in Ian’s eyes. It looked like desire. There was a doubt in Mickey’s mind that he could be wrong and the boy underneath him with a face filled with multiple feelings might not actually want him. But his own pent up desire was in very part of his body. Even if he was wrong, he trusted Ian to make make a fool out of Mickey. 

He pulled his shirt off as quickly as he could feeling Ian’s hands on his thighs pushing him. He moved off his chest, the fear momentarily resurfacing as Ian got off the bed, disappearing as he watched Ian beginning to strip off his own clothing. Mickey helped Ian push the shirt off not being able to wait any longer for the feel he so badly craved. 

He fell back onto his bed again pushing at his pants. Ian reached out for him grabbing the top of his pants and boxers, sliding down his legs then throwing them to the side. Ian tore off his gloves as he trailed his eyes along Mickey’s pale, panting body. 

“You waiting for a fucking invitation Gallagher?” Mickey said gesturing toward his dick, which laid hard against his stomach. 

Ian smirked then fell between his legs licking a slow strip on the underside of Mickey’s cock that made his shiver. Then without any further hesitation he took the whole length into his mouth. Mickey bit his bottom lip to keep his scream of pleasure in. He had been sucked off before, by random skanks and random guys in bars, but none of them felt like this. With just his mouth Gallagher was making Mickey feel like he was about to melt. And this wasn’t just some dream or jack-off fantasy, no Ian was really kneeling on the bed sucking on him with enthusiasm. 

Mickey watched Ian's lips sliding along his length for a while before taking a deep breath and reaching a hand out to brush through Ian’s hair. It was softer then he expected and that only turned him on more. He gripped Ian’s hair with both hands letting his head fall back against the wall to enjoy the feeling of Ian’s mouth, tongue, hand and hair. Ian let out a groan that sent vibrations through Mickey who jerked forward and pulled Ian’s hair. 

Ian must have understood because he leaned back and looked at Mickey his lips red and glistening with saliva. Mickey hated to admit that he looked good. Ian suddenly got awkward, his eyes dropping to the exposed sheets. 

“You…um…wh….what do you like?”

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him that Ian saw for a brief second of looking up before he dropped his head back down. 

“I mean, like, do you like topping or um…bottoming?”

When what Ian was asking finally clicked into Mickey’s head he had a moment of hesitation. He should say top, it was the position of dominance, wasn’t it? The few guys that he had been with had been the ones bent over, Mickey wasn’t going to let himself be used like some bitch to them. But he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t think about getting it, hadn’t tried fingering himself like some fag slut and loving it. He figured if he was going to try, it should be with this red-faced idiot looking at him now. Ian had the same secret and Mickey was sure he could still scare the shit out of the kid so he would never think he’d made a bitch out of Mickey Milkovich. 

“Fuck me,” he growled. 

Ian’s eyes widened for a moment before he turned around to find his pants. Mickey saw him dig a bottle of lube and a condom out of his pocket and a sudden stab of jealously ran through him. Surely this kid was not walking around prepared for just any fuck, not here in the South Side. He was probably prepared for a certain someone. This just added to suspicions Mickey already had. 

“Turn around,” Ian’s voice sounded more sure of himself now and it made Mickey that much harder. He did as he was told getting on all fours. He heard Ian’s zipper and his body started to shake with anticipation. He felt Ian’s hands on him, spreading him open, then the cold sensation of the lube being pored onto him. A finger slipped into Mickey and his breath got caught in his throat. Ian moved it in and out slowly, driving Mickey crazy but he refused to beg for more. Ian added another finger moving the two just as slowly. They scissored him and stroked him from within brushing against his nerves every so often. Mickey’s legs were shaking and he knew he couldn’t take much more of this. 

“Just do it all ready,” he snapped. 

“Can’t believe you are just as bossy in bed,” Ian joked from behind. 

Mickey was about to turn around and say something but then he felt the head of Ian’s penis press into him. He didn’t even know when Ian had put on the condom but he didn’t care. It hurt like a bitch but it still felt fucking amazing. Mickey felt Ian’s thighs hit the back of his and they both groaned. Ian started to move slowly, picking up his pace when Mickey started to relax around him and push back. Mickey dropped his head into the pillow to smothering his moaning. He never realized it could feel this good. Mickey relished in the feel how well Ian filled him and how hard his fingers clutched into his hips. The small, sounds Ian was letting out sounded as good as his laugh. No matter how gay it sounded in the moment Mickey didn’t care because for once he let himself fall into his pleasure. He reached for himself desperately needing some relief. Mickey didn’t think he could hold out much longer, he didn’t know how long they had been at it, but he was sure it wasn’t long and he didn’t want to look like a fucking virgin in front of the red-head slamming into him. 

“Mick…I’m so close.” 

_Thank god._

All Mickey could do was let out a grunt in replay and work his hand faster before he let himself go onto the already stained sheets below him. His whole body shook with the release, he tightened around Ian, whose hips had started to stutter before he finally went stiffed and moaned out his own orgasm. 

The only thing Mickey could do was fall forward in exhaustion. After a few moments he felt Ian collapse beside him. It wasn’t safe for Ian to be here he knew that, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Mickey shivered as the sweat on his body began to cool and he felt a blanket being pulled up over him. He guessed it was time he roll over and face the sex-god beside him (not that he thought that about Ian). The look on Ian’s faced looked just as satisfied as Mickey’s and he felt some pride in the knowledge that he didn’t let down the far more skilled handler of dicks. 

Then Ian started to laugh.

Mickey wanted to punch him. 

“The fuck in so funny?” He snapped. 

Ian shook his head, the red hair falling in his eyes. 

“Just the situation. I mean who would have thought mean, violent Mickey Milkovich would like it up the ass.” He turned he head to face Mickey a big stupid smile on his face. 

Mickey wanted to be mad but looking at the glowing face Mickey could feel the corners of his mouth turning up. He turned his head so he was facing the ceiling. “Shut the fuck up.” It only made Ian laugh more which only intensified the feeling within Mickey that he refused to name. 

The entrance of Terry had destroyed the rest of the post-sex haze with he fear of death. 

“I guess I should go,” Ian said softy and started to get up from the bed. 

Mickey got up as well as they put their clothes on in silence. When Ian’s back was turned he reached into the second drawer of his dresser and pulled out the gun that had 24 hours ago been pointed at his head. He pushed back the suspicion and jealously as he told himself over and over that he didn’t give a shit who Gallagher was fucking. He also tried to ignore the feeling he got at the look of Ian’s happiness and the desire to actually meet his lips instead of turning away.

* * *

For the next two days all Mickey could think about was the feeling of Ian inside of him. No matter what he did to ignore the feeling, it always came back. He told himself over and over that it would never be more then sex. Ian would only be a warm mouth to him. At no point would he let himself acknowledge just how fucked he really was.


End file.
